path_of_the_psychofandomcom-20200216-history
Beginning of the WAR!
Beginning of the WAR! is the eighth episode in the Path of the Psycho/Path of the Emo web series. This episode began the story arc fans call "The Best thing since trannie grannies". Plot synopsis Not Bowser finds Chodey's secret stash of cocaine in his desk drawer and confronts Chodey about it. Chodey sarcastically tells him that he is off of his medications again, but Not Bowser responds by telling him that he smoked his medications that morning. Chodey tells him 1. his medications were pills and 2. that what he smoked was bath salts. Not Bowser tells Chodey to stop being a pretentious faggot and walks off. Tristan easily walks into the house (because the house hasn't been fixed after the events of "The Satano Trilogy") and asks Chodey if they are still doing the rim job thing later that night. Chodey tells him, "Hell to the shit! Fo swizzle, my nigga!" Tristan then grabs Chodey and starts sticking his tongue into Chodey asshole. Chodey yells, "Yes! Yes! I'm gonna cum!" and then cums all over his room, coating the room in a new white paint job. Tristan uses his thirty extra chromosomes to make his retractable dick come out from in between his legs and fucks Chodey until Chodey's asshole rips in half. Not Bowser walks in and yells, "You're having sex with my son?!? Why didn't you invite me?!?" and proceeds to molest both his son and Tristan. Not Bowser grabs a 1-up shaped dildo out from his desk drawer and shoves it up Chodey's asshole. Chodey yells in pleasure and starts shoving it in and out to create a stimulation similar to anal sex, even though his asshole is torn apart. Chodey cums for a second time on Not Bowser's face and then proceeds to ejaculate all over Tristan. Tristan grabs out the limited edition "Dildo Butt Fucker 5,000" and puts it in Not Bowser's asshole. Not Bowser's asshole is opened wider than a basketball, and given a rim job by both Chodey and Tristan at the same time. Emma then walks into the house, baked as fuck, and says that she wants to give them her tasty herpes. Chodey is always game to fuck, but Not Bowser and Tristan say "No way, slut!" Emma then cries and mastrabates in the corner of the room. Eventually, all four of them ejaculate at the same time and cum so much they make a Satanic circle to open up Hell. They all fall asleep, but a poor mutt walks into the house and licks the cum and blood and is then teleported to meet the real devil (played fantastically by Donald Glover). Notes & trivia * Richard Ramirez is an actual Satanist and always yelled, "Pray to Satan, nigga!" whenever he raped a bitch. * To keep the series somewhat ad libbed feel, this episode did not have a script and was just what the actors did while the cameras were rolling. Susan Wojkiki loved it so much she made it an episode of the series! | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}